1. Field of the Invention
Internal combustion engine pistons and cylinders are cooled by injecting high pressure water into pistons where it is converted into steam in the cylinder that in turn acts in part as a lubricant between the pistons and cylinder walls and in-part as a power source in the combustion chamber
2. Description of Related Art
Many different schemes and devices have been used to cool internal combustion engines (ICE's). These include evaporative cooling within and outside of the engine cylinders, C. Leffert (U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,660, issued May 8, 1973), Seki et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,162, issued Jan. 21, 1986), J. Evans (U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,579, issued Jul. 16, 1991), and R. Tibbs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,263, issued Jun. 22, 1976) are examples with H. Oetting (U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,028, issued May 30, 1989) generating steam by spraying water against the underside of the piston head and G. Soltermack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,462, issued Nov. 17, 1987) cools an engine and generates steam to drive a piston. Coolant and lubricant have been sprayed or injected directly against a piston with Elsbett et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,949, issued Aug. 31, 1993) and J. Amdall, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,505, issued Sep. 1, 1986), and Clairmont Jr. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,575, issued Oct. 11, 1983), and S. Sacaki (U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,630, issued May 26, 1987) examples. S. Draper (U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,193, issued Oct. 4, 2005) teaches injecting a film of compressed gas through the cylinder walls to reduce heat transfer and to increase engine efficiency. Coolant has been conducted into the piston with H. Staddler (U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,947, issued Sep. 2, 1986), J. Solomon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,864, issued Aug. 7, 1990. examples. Coolant has been used to provide a non-lubricated ringless piston, C. Wood (U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,800, issued Feb. 16, 1988). Piston coolant passages have been used with G. Athenstaedt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,472, issued Jan. 6, 1976) and J. Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,027, issued Dec. 25, 1979) examples.